freeencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Human body
The human body is the sttructure of a human which consists of several body parts. Sutructure of Human body Human body is made up of several systems e.g digestive system and circulatory system. These systems are as follows: Respiratory system Respiration means to suplpy blood with oxeygen and through out carbon dioxide. Respiration is necessary for living because it is required by living cells of an invidual's body. If you stop brathing, It will take a few minutes to bring you to death. Functions of respiratory systemEdit 1. Gas Exchange 2. Pulmonary Defense 3. Supplying blood with oxeygen 4. Blood Filteration 'Gas Exchange' Edit This is the main and primary function of respiratory system. The oxygen is inhaled inside our body and the carbon dioxide, as a waste is exhaled outside the body. In addition to this, gas is moved from high pressure areas to low pressure ones. 'Pulmonary defense'Edit This process involves a wide array of filteration which prevents harmful objects to enter in our body. The various innate immune processes are involved here. This defense protects both itself and body. It prevents the harmful substances from the air to enter inside our body. 'Supplying blood with oxygen'Edit The oxygen is inhaled through respiration and is supplied to the blood. The oxygen goes into lungs and is absorbed by some tissues which supply it to the blood. This process is continued 24 hours daily. 'Blood FilterationEdit' Blood filteration is also a process involved by respiration 'Digestive System' We eat food regularly because it provides us the right amount of energy needed in everyday work. If we don't eat food, we will become weaker and weaker. The food we eat is broken from larger molecules into smaller ones. This process is called digestion. This is the basic function of digestive system. All the organs of a digestive system are very responsible. Organs of digestive system are mouth, oesophagus, stomach, small intestine, liver, kidney, gallblader, pancreas, spleen, Cecum, Appendix, Ileum, Acending colon, Hypetic Flexure, Duodenum, Gallblader, transverse colon, jejunum, decending colon and Sigmoid Flexure.Functions of digestive system '1. Mouth' The mouth is the part of digestive system through which we eat. This p http://images.wikia.com/freeencyclopedia/images/9/99/Mouth.jpgAdded by Dawoodahmad10art of digestive system is also called inner cavity in anatomy. '2. Sutructures of Mouth' The basic sutructures of mouth are teeth, gums, tongue, tonsils, soft palate, hard palate, upper lips and the lower lips. '2. Oesophagus' The food in our body after passed by mouth then passes from the oesophagus. This organ is only found in vertebrates. It is about 25 cm long. It lies behind the heart and spinal column. ulceration and bleeding are the disorders of esophagus. T hese teo diseases are caused by gastric juices. Esophagus is not of same lenghth in all animals. In some fish, esophagus is very small while in others it is extremely large. 1. fibrous coat 2. muscular coat 3. aereoral coat 4. internal coat. '3. Circulatory system' The travelling of blood from one part of an invidual's body is called circulation. The system which involves circulation of blood is called circulatory system. This system is made up of muscles and vessels. The muscles help to control the blood. There are three parts of circulatory system: a) pulmonary circulation b) coronary circulation c) systemetic circulation 'Pulmonary circulation' The blood is moved from heart to lungs and from lungs to heart. This process is called pulmonary circulation. Half of the pulmonary circulation is part of the cardivascular system. The waste blood is brought to the heart back through pulmonary circulation 'Coronary Circulation' In this process, Blood is supplied to the tissues of the heart. This is a circulation of blood in blood vessels. 'Systematic Circulation' This is also a part of cardivascular system which provides blood to all the tissues located in all our body. The oxeygenated blood is supplied to the body and deoxygenate blood return from the body to the heart.